A Hunny One Shot!
by Crazyanimefan2478
Summary: Hunny falls for Tamaki's adopted little sister.Hunny/OC


**Disclaimer!:I do not own Ouran only this character and the plot!**

* * *

><p>"Hey guys sorry im late, I wanted you all to meet my new adopted sister!" Tamaki shouted. Im a 1st year student but I look pretty young. Im 4"7' with short black hair and red eyes. Not your normal eye color but I like it. I was wearing that really stupid school uniform. I liked cuter things and this wasnt very cute. I carried my stuffed charmander with me everywhere He was 3ft tall so almost as tall as me. I looked around the room and only Honey-sempai caught my eye. We are alot alike but also really different.<br>"Aww shes so cute!" The twins Tamaki said were Hikaru and Kaoru yelled. "Wow shes like Honey-sempai." Stated Haruhi. I think Tamaki likes her with how much he talks about her. Of course I know shes pretending to be a boy too. Kyouya didnt look like a shadow king to me. Im sure his title will show itself sooner of later though.  
>"Jacie-chan! Would you like to eat some cake with meee?" Honey said smiling. I smiled looking at him he was so sweet and I loved cake too. "Yeah." I said and let him drag me to a table. We ate cake as the others joked about how cute we were together. Just as we finished eating our cake all the girls came in. A bunch of them came and gathered around me. "what do I... Have some cake on my face?" I asked childishly. "AWWWWW" They all screamed. Tamaki introduced me to everyone. I was only about half Tamaki's height so I just made him look better. I laughed mentally at that thought.<br>I walked over to Tamaki and rubbed my eyes. "Tama-chan is it nap time yet?" I said like a child. All the girls aww'd again. He sat me on his lap like a lil kid and hugged me. "After club hours you can take a nap ok?" He asked stroking my hair. "But Tama-chan!" I whined putting my head on his sholder and hugging him tight with my eyes closed. He stood up and put me on a couch next to Honey. "You can have a nice lil nap after club hours but right now people wanna see how cute you can be." He said messing up my hair and walking back to his table. "Dont worry time passes by rlly fast and we can take a nap together!" Honey yelled. I smiled and blushed. "Okay!" I yelled and hugged him. He hugged me back and somehow i ended up just staying leaning on his sholder. I had my eyes closed cause I really was tired. I hadnt slept very well since I got adopted by Tamaki's family "Jacie?" Honey asked. But i was to far lost in sleep to reply.  
>I woke up and me and Honey were laying in a small bed made up with tied back curtains on the sides. And I was under a blaket, my charmander on my left and Honey was asleep on my right. His arm was wrapped around me under the covers. Tamaki noticed I was awake. "Well looks like the little princess is awake at last." He said in a whisper. I smiled rubbing my eyes and sliding up so i was sitting. Making Honeys arm now wrapped around my waist. Honey moved a little so that he was closer snuggling my side. I went to stroke his hair but Tamaki wispered. "NO!" I looked up confused. "He's really mean when he first wakes up!" Tamaki shouted in a whisper. I ignored him and rubbed Honeys hair and he mumbled something in his sleep as he rubbed his head agenst my stomach but I could hear him. I kept stroking his hair and began to hum a lullaby. "Tama-chan... I need to go to the bathroom but Honey has me so I cant get up. Can you wake him please?" I asked in a childish voice. Tamakie shook his head and the twins said to hold it. I rolled my eyes and started to move Honeys arm. This caused him to wake up.<br>"Im sorry Honey-sempai... I didnt mean to wake you." I whispered His eyes looked mad at first but softened. "Its okay." He whispered giving me a small smile and rubbing one of his eyes. I leaned down and kissed his cheek. He was so cute!  
>I got up and went to the bathroom, Honey had gone back to sleep after I left but when I came back he was mad and everyone wass hiding in fear. I walked up and hugged him. "Aw so you really are moody when you wake up huh?" I asked and giggled. He stopped being mad and smiled pulling me over to a couch and had me sit with him. He layed down and had his head on my lap snuggling into my stomach as he hugged me. I stroked his hair smiling. "Bi-polar much?" The twins said. Honey looked over and if looks could kill they would be dead. I leaned down to put my forehead on his. "Shh.." I whispered. He smiled and leaned up and kissed me. My eyes widened and I blushed like mad. "wh-what was that for?" I asked.<br>"Being my cuddle toy." He giggled. "Jacie-chan should... be my girlfriend." He smiled. "O-okay." I said smiling and kissed him lightly on the lips. "NO NOT MY INNOCENT LITTLE SISTER!" Tamaki yelled.  
>We ignored him and just stayed laying together on the couch and Honey fell asleep. After that day Ive never had problems waking him up.<p>

The End

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it!<strong>


End file.
